This invention relates to a new and improved three-ply inner connecting method and apparatus for a board road system and the mat which is used to form the board road. In the oil field and other areas, it is often necessary to lay down a temporary road. However, it should be understood that the road of the present invention can form a bed or an intermediate bed of a road. This bed can be covered over with asphalt or shell and become more than temporary.
The present system prevents heavy equipment trucks from sinking or becoming stuck and prevents tearing upheaval or unwanted damage of different soils.
There are several different board road patents which have supplanted or taken the place of work crews for laying down board roads. The reason is that a mat system can be dropped quickly and effectively and picked up and reused again and is actually more stable and cost-effective than ordinary crew installed board road systems.